


Captain's Cadet

by anatari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Levi Ackerman Angst, Levi Ackerman Smut, Levi Ackerman fluff, Levi/reader smut, attack on titan angst, attack on titan fluff, attack on titan lemon, attack on titan nsfw, levi/reader angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatari/pseuds/anatari
Summary: A little Cadet's been going around the Survey Corps, making Humanities' Strongest Soldier adhere to her demands.My my, what power do you have to be able to do such things?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Captain's Cadet

I was standing in my office, looking out the window, admiring the golden sunrays which blessed the landscape. It'll only last a while though, when the sun goes down a little lower the horizon, it will hide behind Wall Maria casting a shadow over this land. It'll be evening and my shift at the Survey Corps will be over. 

Amidst the quiet sunset, the door suddenly flung open and I was startled. My eyes widened at the sight of Captain Levi walking then sitting right away on the chair in front of my desk.

"Oi brat, there's been a mistake in your record of the last expedition" He lazily called out

I walked slowly, looking at the papers he whipped out of his hand, he opened the file and laid it carefully on my table

"As far as I can remember, I don't make mistakes"  
I dragged the chair closer to me and sat down. I am in the mood for some argument with this asshole. He will probably get annoyed and call me "a piece of shit or something" 

His eyes narrowed on me, I can tell he was not amused. I retreated my strong aura and looked down. I could not afford a fight with Captain, his rank was higher than mine, I could really get in trouble with the mistake he just mentioned so I immediately answered him after five seconds of silence passed.

"The 3DMG" I cleared my throat while observing the papers

"These equipments are expensive yet it's an essential in fighting the titans, I figured out I just put the budget for the 3DMG here" I pointed at a text that said "𝗦𝘂𝗿𝘃𝗲𝘆 𝗖𝗼𝗿𝗽𝘀 𝗔𝗺𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗲𝘀"

"Hmmm?" he quietly looked at me with those razor sharp look in his eyes

"Crap" I thought. Am I in trouble?

The wind rustled the leaves outside, the rays of the sun grew ever so weakly. The room was silent and he was looking at me, he was probably waiting for a sarcastic insult.

"Captain, I'm closing my office now, my shift is over" My hands found its way to the drawer of my table, closing it with the key in my pocket. I arranged the papers on my table and stacked it neatly while he sat there looking at me the whole time as if he was judging my cleaning abilities.

My eyes met his by accident and he replied  
"Sorry, we're not going out for dinner tonight, I need to finish reviewing Hange's Titan experiment, is that alright Cadet (Y/N) ..or should I say "brat...love?"

His tone suddenly changed into a lighthearted one. 

I immediately realized something. Sure, we'd been dating for a couple of months now but witnessing the drastic shift from Humanities's strongest soldier to just Levi Ackerman the clean-freak always makes my heart skip a beat. It was so unnatural of him to be nice. He's usually that grumpy man, always criticizing everyone's cleanlines, this side of him is rare and I would like to see more of it.

"umm.." I hurriedly dismantled my brain looking for an answer

He stood from his chair, letting out a groan. The manly sound he made just sent shivers to my spine. The sun was no longer hiding behind Wall Maria, it's now shining on the other side of the Earth. It's night.

He walked closer to me and reached out to cup my cheeks. It felt like he was looking at me for a long time but it was actually just a moment before he smiled and planted a slow gentle kiss on my forehead  
"I prefer calling you 'brat" that was what I heard as he walked out the door on his way to Hange's Titan experiment, just as he said.

"I'm always running out of words to say when you're here" I smiled to myself and closed the windows so that I can finally leave my office for the night. 

TIMESKIP A WEEK LATER:

“Hey” I casually waved my hand as soon as I walked in Captain Levi’s office. Levi was sitting in his chair, as usual his head buried under those papers on his table. 

“hi” he mumbled. Tch, he didn’t even bother to look up. I fidgeted around the room, looking at the walls. As expected of this clean-freak, it’s spotless. After realizing, that he’s too busy to give me attention, I gave up and sat on the sofa placed at the corner of the room. He hardly ever sleeps; I doubt he would even touch this sofa aside from dusting it. 

I hated the silence 

“anyway, Levi…”  
I attempted to share a a conversation. “The Survey Corps will embark on another expedition huh?”

There was an air of silence. Fuck, that was awkward. I should get out

“yes” he answered.

I smiled and cursed myself “ok” and began looking up at the ceiling like an idiot.

I spaced out a little bit, taking in the quiet and the cold acoustics of this castle. A moment passed, I found something that I actually needed to say. 

“I’m coming along the expedition too” Out of a sudden, I spoke

“What?” he seemed upset

“I said I’m coming along the-“

Before I could even finish my sentence, “no” he retorted

His voice echoed through the room. 

“I’m a Survey Corp cadet, I am allowed to go” I felt my voice rise a little bit higher and I knew he felt the tension too.

“I said no” he repeated. This time, he focused his attention on me, purposely attacking me with those gazes Cadets like me would fear

I pray that no one would walk in on us in the middle of this conversation. I don’t understand how he plans on keeping me from joining the expedition when that’s literally what the Survey Corps do; scout the area and gather information about the Titans.

“Are we going to fight now?” I sighed in defeat.  
“I came here to see you because I miss you”. I finally slumped on the couch to release the tension my body was holding. The velvet cushioning really made it feel better.  
.  
“(Y/N)…” he called out “I don’t want to fight too, I’m busy right now, just do as I say"

My ears rang, suddenly my blood boiled “oh okay, but you know what? I’m going no matter what. I’m going to see what’s outside these walls” I avoided his gaze

“I thought I already said no” He responded. Boredom was evident in his voice, like he just asked me to get out of his life. I snapped at that thought

"You think I'm some kind of child to protect? You think I'm going to get myself killed?"

"Most likely" Levi answered casually. I kept my silence with my knuckles clenched behind my back. I’m a weakling, am I? I summoned all my anger, it successfully manifested in the way I gawked at him.

He sighed "Listen, this is not just about whether you have faith in yourself, it's about the reality of how good you are in battle" His voice suddenly grew stern “I’m done with all this crap, you’re not even half the person I am”

Hearing his words, I think something in me just shattered but I can’t tell what it is. Is it my confidence, my heart, my value as a person? No one knows, but I’m not going to wield. 

“Wow, I thought you trusted me” I coldly declared. His eyes found its way to mine, his eyebrows lifted in hopes of making the situation a little lighter but his choice of words only sunk both of us deeper. 

“I trusted my only family, Isabel and Farlan. We were new to the Survey Corps, they died. I never should've been so stupid”

My words retreated as he stood up, slowly walking to me.

“I don’t want to lose you” he began speaking again. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing right now. I’m hurting you aren’t I? but…if it means that I’m still able to see you despite the hurt I’ve caused, then it’s a million times better than never seeing you again in this world.”

Levi…I had no idea. There he was standing in front of me, revealing his pain. I don’t know what to feel. I want to save him. “I’m sorry” I pulled him into a hug.

I thought of everything he must’ve gone through and left the idea of going on an expedition for some time later.

“you’re going right, I mean you need to” I spoke softly  
.  
“the Survey Corps are shit without me” Hearing this, I knew the mood that I killed is saved. He sat next to me and let out a small sigh. He’s exhausted.

“Well, you’re not a strong as the rumors say Captain, I’m glad that I’m able to see this side of you, it makes me feel special” I laughed leaning against his shoulders. The walls may protect the city but being beside Levi is the safest place I’ve ever been. 

“Would you look at that, the brat laughing after she almost made me cry” he flatly commented

I actually felt bad for him  
“Well, I’m sorry, okay fine I’ll do everything you say” 

“Everything (Y/N)?" He hummed. "then give me something before I go on the expedition”

My eyebrows met and I realized I was fooled “Jokes on you, you trickster! I don’t even have any money with me right now”

“Eh? Did I say that I wanted your money?” His voice suddenly turned stern like warm waves meeting the cold current of another ocean. I knew something was different. I could feel it and I was scared.

Never have I ever wanted to bury my face on the ground as much as now when I replied “what else do you want from me?”

“Something to remember you by when I’m outside the walls” He whispered and dived straight for my lips

The back of my spine felt cold at the realization of what’s happening. He’s kissing me. I started to blush and my hands shook wondering what to do only to find out that the remedy was to caress Levi’s back. His lips against mine was the softest things I’ve ever tasted. The crisp afternoon breeze blew through the windows and not long after, I found myself returning the kiss he’s giving me. I felt his smile carve against my lips when he realized I was doing it on my own.

“someone doesn’t like to stop” he cursed through his lips and planted a kiss on my neck. The sensation almost made me lose myself but I was sane enough to feel Levi’s hands gently fluttering from my concrete shoulders to my breasts. His left hand stopped right above the caverns of my boobs and he smiled devilishly as his other hand unbuttoned my polo.

He raised his head to look at me and I could only stare at him. I didn’t even noticed but apparently, my polo and bra was somewhere on the floor by the time he pounced on one of my breasts, gently running his tongue on my nipples. It perked up upon his fingers. His right hand slowly opened my legs and I responded by wrapping it around his waist, pulling him in closer so he could make me feel more of his tongue on my body. My hands was just there rummaging on his hair, holding on to whatever would make me feel better. There was no distance between our bodies and I could feel him getting hard down there. I threw my head back and moaned. 

“Don’t do that shit, I only wanted a small kiss but you’re making it so hard for me to stop" He breathed heavily. I could see him suffering too, I moaned again, this time louder because I knew I can get away with it.

He raised his eyebrows at me, realizing what I was doing to him, he slowly let me go and arched down while leaving a trail of kisses from my breasts, chest, next, my stomach. "Crap” I hitched.

He planted a kiss on my waist and I must’ve lost my mind but the moment I felt his breathe on my pelvis, I was begging. “get down already please!"  
I called out and pressed my palms against his nape.

“wow" He stopped and looked up, as if he was a child, eyes so amused at the sight of me losing my mind. 

"please Captain" I repeated my sinful requests softly

“Tch” he clicked his tongue at the sight of what was in front of him. He had that satisfied look in his eyes while a smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He followed my desperate plea and started unbuttoning my pants.

“Captain?” A loud knock came at the door. We both exchanged worried glances.

There was silence and none of us moved.

“it’s Moblit, your black tea has been delivered, should I come inside?”.

“oh crap” I mouthed

Levi did not budge, instead his hand trailed somewhere unnoticed “leave it at the door, I’m going to pick it up later” the corporal flatly demanded

“Actually Captain, you need to sign the delivery” he sounded worried.

Every ounce of me hoped that Moblit would just leave us alone to do…wait, what were we doing again?

The sequence of my decisions dawned upon me and I suddenly recalled the things that just happened. We were just talking earlier.

I stood up, picked up my bra, and polo. Levi was confused.

“I’m getting dressed” I whispered saving him the time of asking. Luckily, Levi’s office had a comfort room and so I tiptoed and hid there.  
A few minutes later, I couldn’t hear Moblit’s voice anymore. I was relieved to hear Levi sigh “He’s gone now”. 

When I got out, Levi was leaning behind the door.  
“I’m sorry that had to happen” he spoke. I kept my distance and didn’t even meet his gaze. I hoped that Levi would not mention anything that happened 10 minutes ago. 

“So…do you wanna” he started talking 

I freaked out and stopped him from uttering another word  
“HAH! Good luck with the expedition, I respect your decision of not letting me cum…come, I mean come!”

I was practically mumbling. 

It's not like this is forbidden, but it's just ARGH! My mind tried to make sense of the situation.

“I love you” I planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"well shit" He chuckled as he opened the door for me. There was no one in the corridor. I waited for him to say something when I stepped outside

“See you soon?” He smiled  
“Soon" I nodded, beaming with the certainty that we'll definitely see each other again. He's strong after all.

𝙀𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝗖𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻'𝘀 𝗖𝗮𝗱𝗲𝘁


End file.
